


《冰蓝深红》

by AngeticalBiz



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeticalBiz/pseuds/AngeticalBiz
Summary: 略带哥特风（？）的小短篇，一个关于把be变成he的故事。
Kudos: 1





	《冰蓝深红》

人可以在许多地方看见自己的脸：冻结的溪流，教堂窗棂后的彩绘玻璃；千片粉碎铜镜折射千重身影，千朵干枯玫瑰生长千张脸孔。这份名单很长，仅次于安娜梦中女子细密柔软若蛛丝、闪耀晶亮似熔银的白发；但她正用其他方式目睹自己的面容。最深的梦魇里才会有另一个安娜被埋葬在水晶棺椁中，神魂蛀蚀、肉体不腐。女孩的每一粒雀斑在她的脸上都有对应，就像观星家能借助星图找到点缀天穹边缘的黯淡晚星。死者状若安睡，系于脖颈的猩红细线暗示了遭割喉而亡的命运。这位和自己共享一副皮囊的姑娘是否死在了不死女巫的冰刀下？所有围绕棺木起舞的冰雕是否都以某具被吸干血液的尸体作为原型？

神秘学典籍告诉她：是的，象征夜幕之黑与鲜血之红的生物贪求血液更胜过人类渴望爱恋，她狩猎怪物恰是为了捍卫人性。此时此刻，她身处北方边陲的异教庙宇，一座用来尊崇太古之力的必朽殿堂，数百年前一夕垮塌。在废墟掩埋的所有邪恶与巫术中，墓穴藏匿了罪孽最深重者，她的猎物就栖居于斯。当年的幸存者称，首席女祭司忤逆了终将到来的死亡，引致灾祸加身。凡人患上血腥热即可达到不朽，唯独畏惧银；而她会使银剑，也擅使银剑，所以能诛杀嗜血者。  
凭着一腔血气，她踏进只有蠹虫和蜘蛛能丈量的幽暗，盛放圣徒骨灰的瓦罐上，一双双画中之眼注视着她；漆黑瞳仁看穿一切又目空一切，将所有光芒吞入墙后的混沌虚空。迎着死者的瞩目，她走过块块纹路优美的花岗岩地砖与无数通往更深邃处所的台阶，行了不知多远，终于抵达锁闭了所有秘密的狭窄石门前。封存了尸身的水晶棺椁等着她，跳着华尔兹的冰雕等着她，最后一位画中人也等着她。当她高举火把凑近绘画时，油彩涂出的蓝色眼眸映出点点火光，显出一种含泪的湿润。  
她想，她认得这对眼眸。童年的梦常因热病而张狂迷乱，便有冰凉清甜的嘴唇吻过她青紫干燥的嘴唇，镇住肠胃里药膏的苦涩。醒来后她即会痊愈，街角大夫常以此吹嘘自己炼金技术高超，只有她知道真正起作用的是什么。孤夜月升时总有苍白魅影与她相伴，晨曦渐浓后就悄然离去，只留给她未褪尽的羞赧温和。在许许多多的梦中，冰蓝千丝万缕烙上肌肤。  
为了找到命数勾连的根源，她学尽剑技与古怪仪式，以屠戮超自然生物为业。流淌的鲜血沉默，割下的头颅沉默，有些答案在生死边缘亦不能寻得。但眼前的白发女子在无垠深暗里开口，轻柔呢喃道，杀了我，如我夺去你前世最后一缕呼吸；用银剑刺入我不再跳动的心脏，我们共同的梦境将专属你一人所有。窸窸窣窣的声音在她身旁流动，逼迫她抽出匕首划开手指。所有这些回忆都是虚假的，是幻术，她要用痛苦对抗幻术。沾血的匕首重新入鞘，伤口处鲜血不住滴落引发啮咬般连绵的痛楚，可那些声音依然不甘散去，而是蔓生、缠绕着她。在低语间，另有机关运转的沉重声响。  
然后石门洞开，暴露出盘旋向下的阶梯，直通冥府。

封印解除的躁动传到墓穴底部时，艾莎裹住草垫蜷缩成一团，可那寒酸的草垫也落满冰雪；所以她牙齿打战，上下两排尖锐犬齿来回不住地刮擦。她只好把颤抖着的手指伸向玻璃瓶里，瓶中仅剩的一点稀薄血色落到唇上。预言师用一根头发或一片指甲就能洞悉过去，而她发现自己借助舔舐血液也可以办到。不，不，这是根据不足的猜想。因为她不曾品尝过鲜活的动脉，更不会盗掘尸体，用腐坏的冷血解除焦渴。她只喝过一人的血，带毒的的猩红液体沿舌尖滑落，与她最后一次血脉相连。

最初的故事已然模糊，那是太久、太久之前的回忆了。于纸笔之外，只在饮血时，她才能借另一人的眼睛得见。每次都是那个盈满日落霞光的暮春山谷，路旁茂盛芳草簇拥几株长势不妙的桃树。她盘腿坐在瘦弱盘曲的树干下，双手互相揉搓着，指缝里有雪花飘落。她当时很稚嫩，不会写字，也不大能组织起一句漂亮动听的话来；她更年幼的妹妹匍匐在白毯上，把松散质软的雪堆成人形。眼睛是圆钝的卵石，枝条权作手臂，原本长着鼻子的地方被镂空。艾莎向小路尽头的茅屋大喊，央求一根胡萝卜。孩子的声音尖利，总能传得很远；茅屋门前的男人静静站着，稚语从他泥塑似的小耳朵飘过，他也像雕像一样沉默，只用眯缝着的小眼睛看向火炉旁仅剩的甜菜根与洋葱。这家人的餐桌总是与果园收成一样贫瘠。他又有什么理由去关照一个马上就要离他而去的孩子呢？何况那些穿着黑袍的男人女人在八年前闯进他的家里时，允诺过一笔不菲的金钱作为补偿。再过一个月，他就要拿到整整一袋钱币，而他的女儿要独自走向她的命运。或许也没什么她的命运了，因为太古神明寄宿于她的肉身中。肉体会老去，但神明之智永恒。当一具躯壳残损不堪用后，亘古流传的意志就要选定下一个。当上一位获选者在花瓣与金杯间终于咽气时，艾莎恰好在草床上发出初啼。她还没见过世界的模样，就被祭司与神官认定为转世者；待到了能读写也能懂得规矩的年纪，神仆将带她远离俗世生活。在那里，她早晚有一天会以无名神祗的冷酷眼光看待一切，无论是她主动习得这种技艺，或是在药物作用下不得不如此。  
缺了鼻子的它是安娜和艾莎一起堆过的最后一个雪人。若安娜知道自己即将忘记这个雪人，就像她忘记许许多多其他的雪人那样，她可能会更珍重这段光阴。彼时的她不可能预料到分离迫在眉睫，她只能闻到姐姐白金发丝上洋苏洗出的芳香，以为自己能永远沉溺其中。直到时隔多年后，越过神庙的高耸轮廓，她得以一瞥远处环抱圣地的群山；正午阳光下峰顶永冻的冰雪呈现出足以炫目的银白色。那时她才模模糊糊地想起，自己从前在某人身上也见过这种颜色，那人的手指和脸颊带冰冷香气，会给她讲自己也背不熟的童话。她再也没有听人讲起过童话，也再也没有见过总与白色相连的身影。随年龄渐长，她忘却的事情如此之多，以至于靠重逢也无法拾得回忆。

腥甜血液组成的保护咒之外是教团自古代搜罗的丰厚宝物。信徒以财宝敬献神明，神明不言，便无人能知宝物是否合宜，只敢添奉更多。艾莎还记得施行仪式时的情形：她手捧珍珠璀钻就像手捧自己的心，未嫁少女与她光辉不再的妆奁一同涉足万古积聚的尘埃，触摸石门。她的血和众多前任转世者的血将灰色石门上的浮雕勾勒出殷红镶边——唯有用神明祝福过的血液才能打开封印；又或许他们兄弟姐妹的血也能办到相同的事情。这让她回想起来自己还活着时的人生，她作为转世者被教团尊崇、禁锢的人生。按理而言，神殿里的乏味占据了她仍为凡人时所度过的大半岁月，如今忆起时却轻脆无比。山谷、桃园、雪人是美妙图景，姜色长发铺散在血泊中代表极致悲恸，两极之间多是些不值一提的东西。例如各种仪式:于神殿门口的水池滴入鲜血、走进墓穴前要嗅一次没药、放下宝物后须以额头碰触地面。那时她总觉得自己是个受人掣肘的木偶，高等祭司提线而她起舞。夜阑人静，她只与星空和眠，她遥想自己错失的那种人生合上双眼，每一片星座里都有安娜的脸。  
变成吸血鬼之后的事情她同样不愿回想。经文用浑浊沙哑的声音说，人类也能像无名神祗一样转世，所以她用宝藏室的大门幽闭自己，防止受原始冲动驱使危害众生。接下来要做的就是等待了，等待数个轮回之后，自己唯一仅剩的血亲打开陵墓封印。如果不是这一点点微渺希望，她早就结束自己非生非死的卑劣存在了；藏宝室容不下欢声与思虑，银器倒是唾手可得，随时能用来刺透胸膛。  
越来越密的踢踏声中，泡影正步步成为现实。她会吻自己，她也会用银刃切开自己，就像人类见到血族时该做的那样。两件事她都会奉行。

安娜走下旋转阶梯，却未见到骸骨遍地、嗅到血腥氤氲，开始怀疑起吸血鬼靠着某种其他手段镇服了血瘾。只有沉溺于某种事物的疯子才能不受损伤地在孤绝里枯坐百年，何况这位自我幽闭的血族根本不知道寂寞的尽头位于何方。她是借醉心于首饰王冠度日的吗？可只要把玩一阵，再巧夺天工的珍品也会失却全部魅力；对于绵延几个世纪的等待而言，就算全世界工匠的心血汇聚于此都嫌太少。她是早已自我了断了吗？可坟茔里飘荡的除了凝滞的腐臭，明明还有一股淡薄冷香。哦，绳子朽烂的羊皮纸典籍散落于宝藏之间。那么她一定是靠着阅读捱过悠长时光。可读的著作用尽，她就用羽毛笔复述自己的心绪；墨水干涸，她以自己的血代之；最后那些不成章的文辞挤满了纸上仅剩的空间，她便把血涂在墙上，纤手雕琢的血字以秀丽姿态印在灰泥中。以安娜之名作为题眼、主旨和韵脚的诗句，字字都是只有死亡才能句读的破裂爱恋。带伤的手指拂过缱绻的猩红诗篇，两人的血便遥隔时空再次交融。  
血字是剧场的丝绸帷幔，当最后一重幕布被掀开，终结时刻便到来了。她对着冰铸的门扉说道：  
“出来吧！以血为食的女孩。我是安娜，但不是你的安娜。我不会杀你，因为我有太多疑惑，耗去几个晚上也不能说尽。”  
她对与梦中女孩相会的地点有过种种幻想，海风拂过的水边或是雪花飘飞的城墙；绝不会是在埋葬枯骨与浮尘的陵寝中。但当艾莎走出自己建造的小小堡垒，她还是立刻认出了这位无数次造访梦境的姑娘——虽然要消瘦得多，几近病态。密密麻麻蠕动着的疤痕盘旋在裸露的小臂和手掌上，侵蚀掉最后一寸尚完好的肌肤，让人触目惊心；部分伤口相当新鲜，还没有开始愈合。银器制造的创伤确实会给吸血鬼带来切骨之痛。  
她摘下镶嵌银片的长手套，光滑白皙的手指伸向伤口累累的手指；但是艾莎立刻背过手，无声抗拒触碰。  
“你…不需要为我感到难过。”她花了好一阵才重新习得说话的本领，不过声音依然颤抖。受制于极度受损的表达能力，太多想说的话都没法出口。  
“只是以血作墨留下的痕迹。原谅我，我…我已经不太会和人交谈了。”  
数不清的血族死于安娜的剑下。抛去不老不死的特质，他们并不比任何活得太久又愤世嫉俗的人多出什么神力。不知道为何，这些怪物却总是自视高于人类一等，将死之时也不忘炫耀自己的尖牙。可面前的白发女孩声音婉转哀弱，形销骨立得让人心疼。温柔一点，她对自己说。也许我不必杀她。  
“接下来我会问你许多问题，但你不必急于回答。”安娜盘腿坐在积满冰雪的羊毛毯子上，入鞘银剑置于一旁。她的架势过于放松，自己陷入险境时将无法立刻还击；但她觉得自己没什么好提防的。  
“我知道你从前被视作什么‘伟大玄妙不可直呼其名者’的人间化身，当然现在我们都知道，那只不过是迷信、乡野村夫的异端崇拜罢了。”安娜对自己的说辞其实不大有信心。普通的异教没法兴建起恢弘宝殿，更不能随心所欲地掠走孩童。  
“不，不是迷信，一种、一种切实存在的太古伟力。”她尝试数次还是没能找到合适的表达方式，神情越发焦急。最后，她掀起破损裙裾，用安娜手套上的银钉划破脚踝时，传来一阵淬火时才会发出的细碎声音。安娜以手掩面，但女孩脸上的痛楚还是透过指缝映入眼帘。被银灼伤的地方有浓稠鲜血渗出。言语无法描绘的，便要蘸血写出。

“所以说，是神明自己摧毁了敬奉它的庙宇；这可没什么道理。”  
她的目光扫过另一排血字，终于找到了解释；她不自觉地把念了出来：  
“神明喜爱死亡和沉默，而我饮下安娜的血以使自己感染血腥热，就背弃了死亡本身。无名者不在乎凡人的侍奉，也不介意惩罚背叛行径，所以它唤来地震，屋宇坍塌，神官侍从皆没。它也知道，对我而言，死是太轻的刑罚，求之不得的苦痛才配得上亵渎。”  
“等等——你是说，水晶棺中那位和我长得一模一样的姑娘是个吸血鬼？”  
这是个极长的故事，有关于前世、阴谋和爱，只有足够多的血才堪使用。安娜不忍直视脚踝处模糊的血肉，执匕首划开掌心，温热的血流淌到未被雪覆盖的干燥地面上。  
“用我的血吧。”  
——一个糟糕的决定，如果她不够好运，大概会成为她做出过的最后一个糟糕决定。冰蓝转为深红，深红染回冰蓝，那对瞳孔在红与蓝间游移不定。但理智还是战胜了兽性，蓝也赢过了红。安娜松了一口气，随后却看到白发女子还在用银钉刮擦髋骨。一下、两下，赭红琼浆渗出。她不能允许自己失控。

安娜在石门前焦急地徘徊着。她铸成过许多无法挽回的错误，其中最不该犯下的就是在酒馆里接受那个英俊陌生人共饮一杯的请求。名为汉斯的潇洒男子边看着她喝下泛着浑浊泡沫的啤酒，边告诉她，自己服侍过古老神明，但他难忍寂寞，提前告别了苦修生涯。那座令人战栗颤抖的神庙下其实有堆积如山的宝藏，而只有靠转世者的血才能打开宝库大门。他舔着自己干涩的嘴唇，就像蛇吐出鲜红的信子。紧接着他便告诉安娜，他有一个窃取宝物的计划：现今在位的转世者与她的妹妹生生分离，如果他能寻觅一位相貌与其相近的女孩假扮此人，或许就有机会取得她的信任，进而收集所需的血液。  
幸运的是，他曾短暂地照料过白发姑娘，从她口中听得了不少关于她妹妹的描述，因此他知道自己该找的是谁，而现在那个人就坐在他身前。  
“请原谅我在酒杯里下了毒。没什么大不了的，只是一点吸血鬼的血液。你可能不知道血腥热是有解药的，所以让我们做笔生意吧：你帮我找到财宝，我给你解药。别担心，在一切无可挽回之前，你至少还有两三个月的时间。”  
汉斯是个老练的盗贼，把她假扮成主动皈依的学徒当然不在话下。一开始，计划进行得很顺利；一场所有祭司和学徒都要参加的祭典中，转世者站在红纹大理石台上，她站在人群中央；转世者的目光准确无误地落到她身上，她就知道鱼儿已经上钩了。在那之后，每一尊狰狞神像都目睹过女孩相拥亲吻的身影，而它们沉默一如既往。渐渐地，安娜对艾莎的感情从单纯的利用变成了某种更复杂的东西，可每次夜幕降临时，总有种愈发明晰的嗜血冲动在体内升腾。当艾莎称她为姊妹时，她就知道自己没法再伪装下去了。

“血腥热无药可救。解药只是另一个骗局罢了。”石室回荡着安娜的叹息声。  
“那之后发生了什么?”话一出口，安娜大感后悔。该死的，我为什么要逼她分享不幸人生？安娜按住艾莎被血染红的手指，不让她继续咀嚼刻骨铭心的痛苦。但艾莎已经下定决心把故事说完，若不能使用文字便以语言表达。她强作平和，以轻柔语调描述最后一晚发生的事情：安娜是如何鼓足勇气，告诉她自己根本没有姐姐；又是如何劝说她应该厌憎自己，因为自己只是一个贪求财宝的恶徒，仿冒真心全然是为了骗取她的血。她还记得安娜说出最后一段话决绝的眼神：  
“我们注定不会有美好结局。我得了血腥热，没有解药，我早晚要变成渴血的疯子。忘了我吧，你必须如此。”  
安娜拔出短剑的速度是如此迅捷，在她来得及阻止之前，剑锋就已斩过颈子。失血的衰弱渗入其四肢，她长久卧躺，迷恋与气息皆忘。良久，砖石战栗，封印解除。她终于回想起来那些雪人，但是已经太晚了，太晚了。

“于是在那一天你喝下了安娜的血，让自己得以永生——这还真是我见过最自私又最浪漫的举动了。那些在地震中死难的人多半不会赞同你的做法，当然他们也没机会提出反对意见了。我不知道怎么处置你才好——放任你继续经受寂寥折磨未免太不道德了。”她握住艾莎的手腕，一字一顿地说道：  
“告诉我，我该怎么做？”  
“我的夙愿已了。我是吸血鬼，你是猎人，此生注定无缘；但也许历经无数个轮回之后，我们还会并肩；我仍为姊，你仍为妹。所以杀了我吧，为了来世再见。”艾莎合上眼睑，长长的睫毛上带着泪花。她还以为吸血鬼从不会流泪呢。  
她毫无征兆地向前一步，搂住艾莎。那是个极深的吻，唇舌交缠，经久不愿分离。以至于松开嘴唇之后，她怀疑自己这辈子都不能从任何男人或女人身上得到这般美妙的体验了。  
“谢谢你。现在做你该做的事。”既然艾莎还是一心求死，她也只好允诺，银芒在象牙般洁白温润的颈子上落定。但是再没有焚烧邪祟的声音传来，银器失效了。困惑中，她的手掌覆过艾莎胸口，感受到了心脏搏送血液时的颤动，听到了结结实实的跳动声。谁能想到，真爱之吻是治愈血腥热的唯一良方？

她与她素未谋面，她与她已分别百年。安娜不无甜蜜地想到，至少她们拥有余生来互相了解、重新学会爱恋。


End file.
